Classes
Classes offer slaves a set of three related skills. Slaves may have up to 2 classes at any given time. Slaves with less than two classes may simply add a new class when prompted. However, if the slave already has two classes, an older class will have to be forgotten if the new class is to be learned. All classes can be trained by your assistants by selecting the option "class 1" or "class 2" when doing so all three skills will gain 1 point each note: sub-classes are still considered as regular classes in the game mechanics and will still take one of the 2 slots available for classes 'Artist' This class allows your girl to learn how to sketch, paint and sculpt, this can all be trained by different actions in the Artist's Studio. 'Combat' This class assists the slave in combat by increasing their attack, defense, and special abilities. Each slave will have a slightly different name for their combat class, but the purpose is the same. Involving the slave in combat will often teach this class. 'Musician' This class allows your girl to learn how to sing, dance and play an instrument, this can all be trained by different actions in the Music Room. 'Faith Healer' This class allows the slave to tell fortunes, provide healing and meditate. The dark room is critical to this class. Fortune telling can be very profitable at high levels. 'Farm Animal' This class makes your girl act more like different farm animals (namely pig,cow and horse). All three skills in this class can be obtained by treating the girl as the animal you want her to be (these are action that can be done in the stables). 'Cow girl' An improvement of the Cow Behavior skill (from the farm animal class) currently this is the only sub-class implemented in the game. A Lactation Gem is required to get a slave ready to learn this class. A cow girl requires a daily visit to the milking parlor to produce different levels of milk (based on the skill level) and sometimes she can produce two items, milk and cream (again based on the skill level) currently the cowgirl's second skill "mooing" cannot be raised without training from your assistants. Milking a slave and wearing cow items will increase the chance said slave will learn this job. 'House Pet' Much like the Farm Animal class this class makes your girl act like different animals only this one targets pets (cats, dogs and bunnies). At this time the only way to train this class is through the assistants. There is a quest that involves training a catgirl slave. 'Maid' This class teaches your girl how to be a maid. Currently to improve cleaning, the slave simply has to clean which is availiable in almost all rooms. To improve cooking, the slave can use the new Kitchen room, and do the cook action. To raise the last, service, and as an alternative for the others, the assistants can be used. Like all other classes, performing tasks that would raise maid skill will increase their chance at learning this job. 'Whore' Once again the name explains this classes function, each time your girl is selling herself (there are three ways to do so) all three stats will rise together. the higher the % of this class the more money she will get when selling herself 'Teacher' This class teaches the girl how to be a teacher. To improve skills, a classroom is required. The skills are Knowledge, Pedagogy and Presentation. 'Dominatrix' An improvement of the Teacher skill could be considered a sub-class in the game Skils are Dominate, Sexgroup and Entertaining. Category:Maid Category:Whore Category:House pet Category:Farm animal Category:Cowgirl Category:Musician Category:Artist Category:Combat Category:Faith Healer Category:Teacher